Hex
by Brotherhood of the Grim
Summary: A powerful wizard is selected by Arceus and is taken from his world and thrust into the world of Pokemon. He is given a task by Arceus and stripped of nearly all his power. How will he accomplish his goal? What allies will he make? The only way to find out is to read whats inside. (rated M for possible future scenarios)


**Brotherhood of the Grim does not own pokemon, just the OC's and plot.**

"Arch-Mage!" Spoke a hooded figure, rushing into a dark office.

The tall man behind the desk slowly looked up from his papers with an obvious scowl. "Stop right there, if it's the elders from the nearby village going on about some 'evil' spirit they think is going to kill them again, just have someone else deal with it."

"No sir," the figure replied. "This is something that no one could identify, even the scroll keeper was unable to identify this thing. All we can tell is that it radiates power that rivals or surpasses your own."

"Pull all low level mages to the antimagic bunkers," he said after a moment of contemplation, his scowl turning into an expression of concern. "I will investigate this myself. The scroll keeper is already there?"

"Yes Arch-Mage, he is currently in the process of identifying the closest school of magic this resembles."

"Good, we will need to know all we can." As he said this, the wizard's eyes glowed with a dull blue glow, and instantly he stood next to a hunched figure, whose back was burdened with thick tomes and scrolls. Just beyond the figure was a massive swirling vortex of energy radiating massive power, surrounded by a golden fence with an ornate gate. "Good morning Dr. Fawkes, I have been made aware of a powerful anomaly in the vicinity, what can you tell me?"

"Not much I'm afraid,"said the man with a raspy voice like sandpaper. "What I have figured out is that it is some sort of portal, I think it may connect to another plane of existence. Whatever created it must be extremely powerful, it is even blocking my spells through the rift, not even Udoroth, the demon king, is capable of such a feat. I have managed to contain it within a rift gate, but I doubt the entity behind this is resisting, it seems to be waiting."

The Arch-Mage stood deep in thought for just a moment. "I will attempt to communicate with the being responsible for this. If something happens, keep it contained while the younger mages can get to the safe houses, while it doesn't seem hostile, it may retaliate to any perceived intrusion in a violent manner." The other wizard just nodded and recited a quick incantation. The gate opened and the Arch-Mage stepped up to the vortex. "Hear me and know with whom you deal, I am none other than Nyxium Aritosh, Leader of the Mage Guild, Scourge of demons, and appointed protector of this world! Make your purpose known. If you bear ill will towards my people then I will do all I can to protect this world!"

After a moment of silence a great booming voice was heard, "SO MORTAL, YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFY ONE SUCH AS MYSELF? LET ME ASK YOU… HAVE YOU EVER DEFEATED A GOD?"

"No, but I have crushed many who claim godhood, as far as I have seen you are no different."

"I HAVE NOT COME TO WAGE WAR, I HAVE COME TO BRING THE MOST POWERFUL BEING TO MY WORLD, AND YOU SHALL SUFFICE. COME WILLINGLY AND I SHALL HARM NONE OF THE OTHER HUMANS. I KNOW YOU ARE AWARE OF MY POWER, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TRULY STOP ME? I WILL GIVE YOU A MINUTE TO DECIDE."

*sigh* "If it will save the innocents then I will come with you, however, I wish to see with whom I am dealing."

"VERY WELL, I SHALL REVEAL MYSELF TO YOU," the voice went silent as a deep rumbling became more and more intense. Finally a creature stepped out of the vortex, it was tall, slender, four-legged, with large gold rings around its torso. Its eyes were a deep red, barely concealing an intense aura of power and authority. "I AM ARCEUS, CREATOR, ORIGINAL ONE, AND GOD OF POKEMON, YOU SURELY HAVE MANY QUESTIONS, FOLLOW AND YOU WILL HAVE ANSWERS."

As Nyxium took in the sight of Arceus, he realized that the entire time it was holding back its aura to not completely destroy him. He was suddenly very glad he decided not to fight. After the god entered the portal he decided to follow in order to avoid provoking its wrath. As he stepped out the other side the vortex closed behind him. Nyxium took a moment to adjust his vision to the light, when he could finally see he saw a beautiful landscape filled with exotic flora, and strange creatures that he had never seen. However, he couldn't see Arceus. Then he heard a soft yet familiar voice. "You stand in the midst of my creation, I'm sure you would rather have answers than a pretty view."

Nyxium realized that this was Arceus, but much softer, and almost fatherly. "Yes, I have many questions, are there other humans? What are these strange creatures? Finally, why have you brought me here?"

"To answer you in order, yes, there are other humans, about 20 miles west of here, the creatures you see are known as pokemon in this world. Your purpose here, is similar to what you did before, protect those who cannot protect themselves, I may call upon you later for other purposes, but for now, protect others. Goodbye for know, oh, I have also dampened your powers, you will unlock them with time and only under certain circumstances as well. Goodbye."

As the once almighty Arch-Mage turned towards the supposed human settlement, he heard a shout of pain. "Well, might as well get started on my new job."

 **Hello, this is the first story I have ever written. I will update when we can but sometimes new chapters may be far apart, depending on outside forces. However, I will never abandon this story, even if nobody reads it, I am writing this mainly for my own entertainment, just with you along for the ride. That does not mean that reviews are unwelcome, much to the contrary, any critique you have will be warmly received, and any story ideas are desired, our minds may slow occasionally.**

 **Some info about this story:**

 **Nyxium's magic will follow similar rules to those in Dungeons and Dragons (and for those who play you will understand what I mean by Nyxium lost an equivalent of 15 levels when Arceus took him)**

 **This doesn't take place in any regions from the games or anime, and as such, I will pick and choose what pokemon I will place in this region.**

 **Pokemon battling will be pretty much the same with a few tweaks to technology involved.**

 **The world Nyxium came from was very technologically undeveloped due to the presence of magic, so expect him to be somewhat baffled and struggle a bit early on because of his massive power decrease.**

 **He will have a team, so any suggestions on what it should be would be appreciated, just keep in mind that I have already chosen a few.**

 **That is all for now, and don't worry, my Author's notes will not be as long as this, and will usually be at the beginning of the chapter. For now, farewell and enjoy what will come.**


End file.
